


'What if we ruined it all, and loved like fools.'

by Warlock_Writer



Series: Fools [3]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Cory Wilson, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nory - Freeform, Riz is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Cory finally decides to tell Naveed how he feels after trying to ignore his feelings. He realises now that he loves Naveed and wants to tell him this.





	'What if we ruined it all, and loved like fools.'

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song 'Fools' by Lauren Aquilina.

'Nav, I need to speak to you, now'. As soon as the message was sent, Cory regretted it, anxiety and nerves building up. What would Naveed think when he told him how he felt? How would Naveed react? Would Nav even believe him after what happened with Shannon? His mind was racing with questions and worry, but he knew he had to tell Naveed how he was feeling.

It was after the kiss in the changing-rooms that Cory began to realise how he felt about Naveed, when he realised his feelings were stronger and deeper than friendship. And after that night, he knew he loved Naveed, that night changed so much for Cory. It solidified in his mind the strength of his feelings and just how much he needed and wanted Naveed. He wanted Naveed and no-one else. But, he was scared; scared of how he felt, of what it meant to love Naveed, to love another boy. Cory had only ever been with girls before, it's what he knew. But Naveed, Naveed was new and it frightened him so much. Frightened him just how strongly he felt and how deep his feelings were. He could no longer ignore his feelings for Naveed, which is why he had finally decided to speak to Naveed. 

Twenty minutes after the message was sent, Naveed knocked on the door. With shaking hands, Cory slowly opened it and let Naveed in. 

'Hey Cor, are you okay?' Asked a concerned Naveed, worry clear in his voice and on his face. Naveed was worried because Cory was guarded with his emotions and rarely sought out anyone to speak to. Naveed knew Cory had something serious going on and to tell him. 

'I'm fine Nav, I just need to tell you something okay, but please don't interupt cos if I stop I'll chicken out and not carry on'. 

Naveed simply nodded and the pair sat down on the sofa in the small living room. 

With a deep breath Cory began to speak. 

'Nav, ever since you kissed me that day, you've been on my mind all the time. You kissing me helped my to realise just how I felt about you. And after the party I realised I love ya Nav an' I don't want to be with anyone but you. I know I hurt you, but I was scared, scared of my feelings for you and what they meant. I've never felt so strongly about anyone before and I'd only ever been with girls, so I was scared by what we meant and I was confused. It's all clear now though, and I know what I want; that's you. I want you Nav. I know I said that night didn't mean the same for me as it did for you, but that's because that night meant so much more to me that you could know. It mean everything, you mean everything. I love you Naveed and I want you, only you.' 

After speaking Cory finally looked up at Nav, not daring to look at him whilst speaking, too worried by Nav's reaction. When he saw Nav, he had tears streaming down his face and a soft smile on his lips. 

'Do-do you really mean that?' Nav chocked out between tears, clearly overwhelmed by Cory's confession. Naveed had wanted to be with Cory for so long and now he could be.  
'I mean evey word Nav. I want to be with you okay. Only you.' Cory said, echoing his words from earlier and gently cupping Naveed's face.  
'I love you too Cory.' Naveed replied softly, leaning in to kiss Cory. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds, it was passionate, but gentle, so differnent to their first. The kiss was also a promise, a promise of their love, a promise that they would be together no matter what. A promise that they would face the future together no matter what.

Neither knew how their friends, family or peers at school would react to them (although Cory knew Riz would be glad that Cory finally 'got his shit together and confessed his undying love for Nav'). But no matter what happened they had each other and that's what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Cory and Naveed get together in series 3. xx


End file.
